Семья Бланкенхайм
Семья Бланкенхайм - знатный род Королевства Марлон. После переезда в Королевство Эльфегорт, представители семьи получили титул маркизов и управляли Торагаем после люцифено-эльфегортской войны. Позже, семья вступила в политический брак с семьей Феликс, чтобы восстановить свое финансовое положение. Семья Бланкенхайм was a noble family hailing from the Kingdom of Marlon. After moving to the Kingdom of Elphegort, the family was promoted to being Marquises governing the Toragay area following the Lucifenia-Elphegort War. It later entered a political marriage with the Felix Family to renew its financial standing. История Предыстория Ведя род от Королевской семьи Марлона, Бланкенхаймы жили в достатке в Марлоне, благодаря своему культурному наследию. После смерти Короля Марлона в 490 году, семья начала опасаться интриг королевы Прим против других законных наследников трона в пользу своего сына. Вскоре после этого Бланкенхаймы отказались от притязаний на трон и, бежав из Синей страны, поселились в Торагае, Эльфегорт. Originating from the Marlon Royal Family, the Blankenheims lived in affluence in Marlon due to their cultural heritage. After the death of Marlon's King in EC 490, the family grew fearful of Queen Prim's machinations against all other legitimate heirs to the throne besides her son. Soon after, the Blankenheims relinquished their right to the throne and fled from the Blue Country, settling in Toragay, Elphegort. После Изумрудной охоты и последующей войны Эльфегорта с Люцифенией в 500 году, Бланкенхеймы были выбраны новой дворянской семьи, управляющей городом вместо уничтоженной Семьи Феликсов для того, чтобы удержать Марлон от вторжения. Так Бланкенхаймы стали эльфергортскими маркизами. В том же веке семья получила золотой ключ Мрачного Конца. After the Green Hunting and its subsequent war with Lucifenia in EC 500, the Blankenheims were chosen as the new noble family to govern the town in place of the ruined Felix Family to help deter an invasion from the growing imperial power of Marlon, becoming Elphegortean marquises. Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Later on during the century, the family came into the possession of the golden key Grim the End. Занимаясь преступлениями Спустя некоторое время Кайдор Бланкенхайм женился. 30 августа 588 года у него родился сын. Вскоре Кайдор узнал, что жена изменяет ему и убил её. После этого Кайдор перепоручил своего сына младшему брату - Карлу - и сбежал. Семейство немедленно отреклось от Кайдора. Впоследствии Карл стал главой семьи и унаследовал титул маркиза. В 597 году, Кайдор убил Бруно Марлона и с помощью Пер Ноэля поменял свою внешность на внешность Бруно. Все это он сделал ради должности Бруно в Фонде Фризис.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus storyПосле смерти Карла в начале 7-го века Каспар стал его преемником. Из-за чрезмерной траты денег маркизом Каспаром, семейство потеряло большую часть своих богатств. В июле 608 года Каспар женился на Маргарите Феликс, чтобы претендовать на 29 миллионов эвс наследства Феликсов.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Позже Каспар и Маргарита присоединились к Пэр Ноэлю. Маркиз помогал сбывать нелегальную продукцию через Эльфегорт, при этом сохраняя свой имидж добропорядочного гражданина. Примерно в это же время, "Бруно" повторно связался с Первым Санта Клаусом и предложил себя в качестве шпиона для Пэр Ноэль. Sometime after, Kaidor Blankenheim married and they bore a son on August 30, EC 588. Shortly after discovering her affair, Kaidor murdered his wife and entrusted his son, Kaspar, to his younger brother, Karl, before fleeing the family. Kaidor was promptly disowned and Karl later became the head of the noble family and inherited its Marquis title. In Ec 597, Kaidor killed Bruno Marlon and had Père Noël change his face to Bruno's visage in order to assume the Freezis Foundation aide's identity and impressive position. Following Karl's death early in the EC 600s, Kaspar succeeded him. Due to Marquis Kaspar's overzealous spending, the noble family lost much of its wealth. In July, around EC 608, Kaspar married Margarita Felix in order to claim the Felix's 29 million Ev fortune. Later on, Kaspar and Margarita joined Père Noël and the Marquis helped sell illegal products across Elphegort while maintaining his public facade. Around this time, "Bruno" recontacted First Santa Claus and offered to act as a mole for Père Noël. Падение Устав от постоянных измен Каспара, Маргарита отравила его 30 августа 609 года. Два месяца спустя, 14 октября, Маргарита обсудила с королем Соилом Эльфен наследование титула своего покойного мужа. После смерти Сё Фризиса 17 октября, "Бруно" стал временным лидером Фонда, пока официальный президент не был выбран. 21 октября маркиза распространила по воздуху Калгаранда новый вид своего яда, затем принял его сама и умерла. Discontent with Kaspar's philandering with other women, Margarita poisoned the marquis on August 30, EC 609.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Two months later, on October 14, Margarita discussed matters of succession for the family with King Soil Elphen.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 After Shaw Freezis' death on October 17, "Bruno" assumed an interim position as the foundation's leader until a proper successor was chosen. Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Having unleashing an airborne plague variant of her poison upon Toragay, the Marchioness committed suicide with her own creation in Calgaround on October 21.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 После того как был выбран новый глава фонда, "Бруно" стал вице-президентом. Примерно в то же время он присоединился к Пэр Ноэль, где занял место своего сына. 23 мая EC 610, Кайдор был задержан подразделением Всемирной полиции Джустеи и заключен под стражу. К концу августа он был переведен в замок Хеджхог. Там его в течении нескольких недель пытали на допросе отдела экзекуции. В конце концов, его убил Шестой Веном примерно в середине сентября того же года. Once the new foundation head was chosen, Bruno was selected as one of her vice presidents;Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 around the same time, he joined Père Noël in his son's place.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 On May 23, EC 610, Kaidor was arrested by the World Police's Justea unit and imprisoned. He was later transferred to Castle Hedgehog at the end of August and tortured by the Interrogation Execution Department for several weeks.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 He was finally assassinated by Sixth Venom around mid-September of that year.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Ад на земле После уничтожения Третьего периода, все покойные члены семейства Бланкенхайм, жившие в Райском дворе, были вытащены обратно на землю, когда та слилась с Адским двором. After the destruction of the Third Period, all the dead members of the Blankenheim family residing in the Heavenly Yard were dragged back down to the earth as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Известные члены *Кайдор Бланкенхайм *Карл Бланкенхайм *Каспар Бланкенхайм *Маргарита Бланкенхайм Связи *Королевская семья Марлона *семейство Феликс Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Бланкенхайм - это название одного из немецких муниципалитетов, а Эльфегорт - родная страна семейства - вдохновлена Германией. *Blankenheim is the name of two German municipalities; Elphegort, the family's eventual home country, is inspired by Germany. *Согласно нумерологии имя "Бланкенхайм" ассоциируется с эмоциями, сентиментальностью, любознательностью, независимостью, управляемостью чувствами, потребность в поддержке, но если любовь безответна или человек несчастлив - отрицательные эмоции лишают душевного равновесия. *In numerology, the name Blankenheim is associated with being emotional, sentimental, inquisitive, independent, and ruled by love, needing encouragement or affection when unloved and feeling unhappy when there is a lack of harmony. Появления Примечания es:Familia Blankenheim